Pelita
by screwskrup
Summary: Aku kehilangan mereka, tapi kau hadir, lalu kau kehilanganku. (Untuk Kenyazaki)
1. Chapter 1

Bersin berkali-kali yang melanda Levi pada minggu pagi, telah mengantarkan Eren pada kamarnya yang berantakan. Levi yang super pembersih jadi makin alergi untuk 10 tahun terakhir ini. Biasanya Eren tak akan membiarkan kamarnya kotor-sama halnya dengan ruangan lain di rumah, dia harus menciptakan lingkungan yang steril untuk Levi. Bisa atau tidak dia akan menyempatkan waktu untuk bersih-bersih dan dia melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Tapi pekerjaanya yang menumpuk menghalang niatnya. Eren menghela napas melihat kamarnya yang berantakan, mau tak mau, Eren memulai aktivitas dengan menumpuk semua buku, lalu menyimpannya di perpustakaan mini di pojokan kamar. Di sana dia menemukan buku diary lamanya. Diary pemberian Levi yang telah lama dia lupakan. Entah kenapa buku itu seakan memohon simpatinya disentuh.

Buku ini usianya 10 tahun- atau bahkan lebih. Jemarinya bergerak, mengusap kulit buku yang berdebu, halamannya menguning, sebagian dimakan rayap. Buku ini bertransformasi dari buku anyar menjadi sebuah buku usang dan jelek. Seperti buku ini, Eren juga mengalami masa-masa transformasi, Sekarang dia adalah pemuda berusia 25 tahun, sebentar dia akan menikah. Tapi saat ini, Eren tak ingin membiarkan pemikirannya mengingat kata 'pernikahan'. Karena ada seseorang yang juga harus menjadi bagian penting dari pernikahan ini.

Levi Ackerman.

Pria itu pendek dan tampak lemah, namun di mata Eren, Levi adalah orang paling perkasa yang pernah dia temui. Orang bilang, Levi berusia 35 tahun saat Eren pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sementara Eren sendiri masih seorang bocah ingusan yang suram. Dan pertemuan mereka terjadi pada sebuah sore kelam, di Söllingen, kota kecil yang berbatasan langsung dengan Karlsruhe. Eren sedang menggambar di ruang tamu. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi, kekagetan merasuknya. Lolongan yang mengerikan membuat sendi-sendinya tak mampu bergerak. Dia melihat dua manusia berselimut api, Ayah dan Ibu. Api merambat dari dapur, Eren masih mengingat suara desisannya, umpama monster yang hendak menerkam. Yang mampu dia lakukan hanya mengumamkan nama Ayah dan Ibu berulang-ulang.

Dia melihat mereka berdua menggelepar penuh kesakitan. Eren berteriak dalam isakan putus asa, dia tak berani mendekat karena suhu berubah panas, asap membuatnya dadanya sesak. Matanya perih. Lalu dia mendengar suara pecahan kaca sangat keras. Seseorang telah menerobos masuk. Lalu, yang Eren rasakan adalah tubuhnya terangkat, berguncang dalam gendongan seseorang, Eren bisa melihat tangannya yang masih menggenggam crayon. Buku gambarnya terjatuh di sana dan terbakar.

Tahu-tahu saja, Eren sudah berada dalam perut ambulan. Siren polisi memekakkan telinga. Petugas damkar bahu-membahu meredakan api. Semua orang bersorak, memuji aksi heroik pria itu yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

Pria itu masih di sampingnya.

Eren mengingat setiap helaan napas yang berembus dari mulut pria itu. Dia sedang menyandarkan punggung di dinding ambulan, wajahnya basah oleh keringat dan darah, sesekali dia mengaduh saat lengannya tersenggol. Rupanya, dia mendapat luka di sana.

"Anak yang kuat. Siapa namamu?" ucapnya.

Eren tak mampu menjawab lalu menangis keras.

"Ibu... Ayah... Aku mau Ibu dan Ayah..." Meski masih bocah, Eren sudah cukup pintar untuk memahami logika bahwa api yang melahap tubuh orang tuanya telah membuat mereka terluka-atau bahkan mati.

Pria itu bangkit, lalu menjongkok di hadapannya, upaya untuk membuat mata mereka sejajar telah berhasil. Eren bisa melihat mata cekung pria itu, bola mata sekelam malam. Poni belah tengah yang berantakan tapi berkilauan. Kehadirannya adalah sebuah ketenangan.

"Kau suka menggambar?" tanyanya saat melihat crayon dalam genggaman Eren, sang bocah mengangguk, pria itu mengusap wajah Eren, lalu menyampirkan kedua tangan pada pundaknya.

"I-iya... Aku sedang menggambar pohon... Tapi tiba-tiba ayah dan ibu..." Eren tersengguk-sengguk. Tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimat.

Pria itu tertunduk lemah. Ekspresinya seolah-olah mengiyakan fakta menyakitkan itu. Tapi isakan bocah kecil di depannya ini telah mampu menyentuh titik hatinya yang terdalam. Eren mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu; Levi kecil yang tak punya orang tua dan sendirian. Levi berjuang hidup dalam kejamnya kota. tuanya ditembak mati oleh sekelompok geng mafia, di depan matanya sendiri. Levi menggelandang dan mengemis sampai beberapa orang dari yayasan mengantarkannya kepada sepasang suami istri untuk diadopsi dan menjadi Levi yang sekarang. Levi sang 'fireman' yang bernyali besar.

"Aku tahu... Ini adalah situasi yang sulit. Aku pernah mengalaminya, aku ikut bersedih, boleh aku memelukmu?" jemarinya kini menghapus air mata Eren. Tanpa berkata lagi, Levi membawa bocah itu dalam sebuah pelukan. Dia menangis sendu. Levi menenangkannya. Levi menunjuk ke arah sebuah padang ilalang yang sangat jauh di kaki gunung, yang masih bisa dijangkau mata. Levi menceritakan bahwa di sana ada beruang dan burung-burung liar, Eren mulai bertanya tentang beruang dan berlanjut dengan pertanyaan lain. Lambat-laun isakan Eren teralihkan oleh ceritanya. Dengan terkejut, Levi merasa sebagian kehampaannya tergelontor oleh cahaya kepolosan sang bocah.

"Kalau kau merasa sedih, aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu. Aku akan selalu ada," kata Levi.

Tiba-tiba Levi menepuk jidat. Dia melupakan sesuatu. Dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Levi, dan apa kau mau berteman denganku?"

"Namaku Eren, Eren Jaeger." Eren mengangguk dan mengulur tangan. Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar. Rasanya hangat.

Sebuah ikatan telah terjalin. Lalu terputus oleh tindakan seseorang yang membujuk Eren untuk ikut bersama mereka. Lagi-lagi bocah bermata emerald itu digendong seorang petugas pemerintah. Eren memandang Levi yang masih tinggal di tempat, yang turut memberikan tatapan berharap padannya.

Pertemuan mereka yang kedua terjadi dua tahun setelahnya. Bocah itu sedang duduk sendirian di ruang kantor yayasan. Levi bisa melihatnya dari sini, alih-alih hendak menyapa, Levi malah terpatung di ambang pintu. Levi terkejut melihat perubahan bocah tampan itu, pipinya yang gembil kini menyusut, matanya sarat akan akan kemarahan. Levi menimbang-nimbang mungkin bocah itu sudah setinggi pinggangnya. Eren sudah menjalani hal ini selama dua tahun; berpindah-pindah kota, gonta ganti orang tua angkat, mereka bilang sikap tempramen Eren telah membuat mereka putus asa dalam mengasuhnya. Eren sering berbuat onar, berkelahi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, merusak bahan berharga keluarga angkatnya. Mengamuk dan bisa ditebak, setiap bulan dia akan berakhir di sini. Menunggu orang tua angkat baru. Yayasan nyaris putus asa dan berencana memasukkan Eren ke panti asuhan sehinggalah kedatangan Levi pagi ini.

"Levi?"

Levi menemukan dirinya terkejut bahwa anak itu masih mengenalinya. Sirat berbinar pada wajah Eren menuntunnya untuk melangkah melewati garis pintu. Levi tahu bahwa dia melangkah pada fase baru di kehidupannya.

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja! kau adalah pahlawanku. Aku tak akan melupakanmu. Levi." bocah itu telah bangkit dari kursi dengan bungah. Eren melihat setiap langkah Levi yang datang dengan perkasa. Lalu dia mendapatkannya lagi; sebuah selukan sekilas sebelum mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan meja yang menjadi pemisah mereka. Percakapan dimulai dari hal-hal yang ringan, berlanjut ke cerita tentang kekesalan Eren terhadap anak-anak yang ingin mencelakainya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk Eren menyemburkan isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku benci mereka di mana pun aku berada aku akan kesunyian. Mereka menuntutku untuk menjadi ini dan itu. Aku tidak suka saat mereka memaksaku untuk les musik, mereka bahkan menyuruhku tidur awal. Mereka tidak memandangku seperti Ayah dan Ibu memandangku, aku tahu mereka semua tidak ikhlas menerimaku. Jika bukan ayah angkat, ibu angkatku. Walaupun mereka menyembunyikannya, tapi akutahu."

"Kau merindukan mereka?" ucap Levi tiba-tiba. Levi menduga, bahwa perilaku tempramen Eren itu tak lain karena rasa rindu yang tertahankan dalam hati Eren.

"Siapa?"

"Ibu dan ayahmu. Kau hanya merindukan mereka, Eren," kata Levi lembut.

"Tapi mereka sudah meninggal. Aku tahu orang yang sudah meninggal tak akan hidup kembali," balas Eren cuek.

"Hei, Eren kau tahu, ada satu cara untukmu menyampaikan rasa rindu itu."

"Benarkah?"

Eren melihat Levi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah buku kecil. Dengan kulit buku warna warna coklat. Levi mengulurkan padanya.

"Buku?" sekali lagi Levi membuatnya bingung.

"Di sini, kau bisa menjadi siapa saja. Kau bisa mempertemukan dirimu dengan siapa pun yang kau mau."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Menulislah. Dengan begitu kau bisa mengatakan isi hatimu, kemarahanmu, kebencianmu, lalu kau tutup kembali bukunya, biarkan ia terpendam di setiap lembarnya. Termasuk rasa rindumu."

"Apa ini akan berhasil?"

"Ya... Kupikir ini berhasil pada diriku," penjelasannya membuat emerald itu terpana.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibumu juga sudah meninggal?" gumamnya dengan nada sedih.

"Ya... Mereka meninggal."

Menyadari bahwa pria di depannya ini punya nasib yang sama membuat Eren terhinotis untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak berpikir untuk mencurigai Levi.

"Aku akan mencobanya," putusnya saat itu juga. Buku kecil itu telah berada di tangannya, jemarinya menyilak halaman demi halaman kosong. Sementara itu ruangan ini diam dalam kegugupan Levi yang sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyampaikan niatnya.

"Eren, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?," akhirnya Levi bersuara.

"Ok, kau boleh bertanya." Kata Eren tanpa memandang Levi karena sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada halaman pertama. Dia menuliskan namanya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku? Tinggal bersamaku?"

Tulisannya terhenti, Eren mengangkat wajah. Menatap Levi dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jadi kau ke sini untuk menjadi orang tua angkatku yang selanjutnya?" tebaknya.

"Kurasa aku tidak pantas, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Ayah dan Ibumu. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu senang."

"Dan kau tak perlu memaksa dirimu untuk memanggilku Ayah."

Tali kepercayaan telah terulur. Eren berpikir untuk menerimanya, lagipula Levi adalah pahlawannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Levi sembari memiringkan kepala. Eren melihat jemari Levi yang gemetaran, dia menyamarkannya dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari di meja. Walaupun Eren bingung akan perlakuan aneh itu, tapi dia segera beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati pria itu.

"Apa kau berjanji akan membawaku ke gunung?"

Pria itu membalas dengan tertawaan kecil tapi dia berjanji untuk membawanya. Rasanya Eren tak punya alasan untuk menolak Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Dua minggu pertama berjalan baik, walau kadang mereka sering terlibat dengan pertengkaran kecil.

Tapi di bawah pengasuhan Levi, Eren merasa senang, ada waktu-waktunya Eren mengamuk, tapi Levi selalu punya cara untuk menenangkan Eren, Levi mendidiknya dengan baik. Pada waktu luang, mereka pergi gunung, tapi mereka tak berhasil menemukan beruang, Levi berpikir mungkin akan sedikit repot jika mereka benar-benar menemukan beruang. Eren juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, sebagai gantinya, membakar ikan yang mereka pancing di sungai kalhlure membuatnya senang, Eren akan selalu mengingat lagu 'wonderfull world' yang Levi nyanyikan untuknya, walaupun banyak nada yang salah namun Eren menikmatinya, dengan begitu, Erenlah yang menjadi pengkritik pria pendek itu, dan tatkala Levi menyanggah dan meminta Eren menunjukkan cara menyanyikan dengan benar, Eren tahu dia telah terpojokkan. Eren benci menyanyi, tapi dia suka mendengarkannya dari orang lain.

Hari-hari sekolah pun bermula, Levi tidak pernah lupa mengantar dan menjemput Eren ke sekolah. Kadang-kadang, Levi terlambat menjemputnya, Eren akan cemberut, tapi saat dia melihat luka di wajah Levi atau tangan Levi yang melecur, seketika Eren luluh.

Menyentuh luka bergaris miring di tulang pipi Levi, rasanya sangat pedih seolah dialah yang terluka. Pun begitu dengan luka bakar di kening Levi. Eren bisa mencium bau gosong pada alis Levi. Mata malas Levi, dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya pun melengkapi tampang tak berdaya pria itu.

Ada waktunya saat luka itu sembuh, Levi menjemputnya dengan penampilan keren, dia mengenakan mantel abu-abu, dari jauh parfum Levi menambahkan kesan maskulinnya. Tangan kanannya menyangking tas kardus berisi fish and chips. Wajahnya putih bersih, biasanya Eren tak bisa menahan diri untuk bersorak karena dia tahu mereka akan pergi berwisata.

10 tahun terasa sebentar, Bahkan Eren berpikir baru semalam dia tidur di bawah ketiak Levi. Eren yang telah berusia 16 tahun menjelma menjadi remaja ganteng tapi keras kepala.

Adakalanya, Levi nyaris hilang pedoman menghadapi masa remaja Eren yang sarat akan pmberontakan dan kenakalan, tak jarang Levi mendapat surat panggilan dari pihak sekolah. Namun, di satu sisi Levi bernapas lega, karena Eren tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah ini. Yang ditakuti Levi adalah saat anak itu menggapai masa-masa kebebasannya; ketika dia lulus sekolah, mulai mandiri, dan memegang kunci apartemennya sendiri. Levi sudah membayangkan semuanya dan berharap dirinya akan kembali terbiasa dengan kata 'sepi'.

Suatu hari, mereka terlibat argumen saat mengecap topik profesi. Eren melenting saat Levi menghalang niatnya untuk melamar sebagai petugas damkar.

"Petugas damkar itu bukan profesi yang bagus. Lagipula kau sudah mendapat beasiswa kesenian. Saranku, lebih baik kauterima saja."

"Bukan profesi yang bagus? katamu? lalu kenapa kau tidak berhenti menjadi petugas damkar, levi? Kenapa kau terlalu setia dengan pekerjaan itu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengikuti jejakmu?"

"Karena... Aku tak mau kau..."

"Kau tak mau aku berakhir seperti Ayah dan Ibuku? Levi, aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, tapi itu kasus yang berbeda. Dan... sudah saatnya kau mengurangi porsi ketakutanmu, sama seperti kau berjalan mengharungi lahapan api di dalam gedung. Levi, aku ini sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula bukankah setiap calon damkar diwajibkan latihan."

"Jawabanku adalah tidak."

Keheningan pagi dikejutkan oleh suara gebrakan di meja. Eren tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa begitu emosional menghadapi Levi. Kedua tangannya mengepal, dadanya seperti hendak meledak. Mata emeraldnya berkilat marah. Dia membuang muka supaya dia tidak menatap wajah Levi yang tak pernah menua, karena emosinya akan menjadi semakin tidak stabil.

"Kau tak tahu apa terbaik untukku! Kau bahkan tak berhak menentukannya! Kau tahu kenapa aku bercita-cita menjadi petugas damkar? itu semua sebab dirimu! Karena aku sangat mengagumimu! Akutahu, akuyakin sekali tentang ini," bentaknya kemudian.

"Nak... Kau tahu... Kadang panasnya api memang menghidupiku, tapi api gelora kegelisahanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bergelumang di dalamnya."

Desah Levi sembari beranjak dari kursi, dia merenung ke luar jendela. Dari sini hanya terlihat awan-awan yang tenang.

Eren dapat melihat tangan Levi terangkat, sebentar lagi Levi akan mengacak-acak rambutnya, sebagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan saat Eren masih kecil. Secepatnya dia menepis.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Perlakuannya membuat Levi terkesiap. Pria itu mengangguk pelan, mengerti bahwa perbincangan ini akan panjang dan Levi tak siap untuk bertegang dengan Eren.

"Kupikir, kau butuh waktu untuk sendirian, aku ingin keluar sebentar," kata Levi sembari menggapai tas punggungnya.

Eren berdecak. Pikirannya makin kacau dan rasa kecewa meliputi hatinya. Tapi dia takkan menyerah soal ini dan dia melemparkan emosinya melalui tatapan tajam pada levi namun tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba apartemen mereka bergetar bersamaan dengan sebuah suara menggelegar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eren, yang seketika bangkit dari kursi dengan deg-degan.

"Ledakan. Yang tadi itu adalah ledakan. Sepertinya ada kebakaran," Levi yang kenyang dengan hal-hal seperti asap, api dan letupan tak terpengaruh untuk panik. Dia sudah mengetahuinya lewat bau gosong yang tiba-tiba mengacau indera penciumannnya.

"Apa? Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka!" tanpa ragu Eren hendak melangkah keluar namun gertakan Levi membuatnya terhenti.

"Eren, pergilah ke kamarku sekarang, ambil dokumen di dalam laci."

"What?"

"Kau dengar aku? Pergilah dan ambil dokumen penting dan segera turun," kata Levi, dia kemudian bersiaga dengan mengangkut APAR yang tercantol di dinding dapur. Sementara Eren mengesampingkan pembahasan mereka dengan menuruti perintahnya.

Keluar dari apartemen, asap putih telah memenuhi lorong, juga suhu yang sedikit meningkat beberapa derajat. Eren terbatuk, matanya pedih, gedung diselimuti kecemasan para penghuninya yang tunggang langgang. Eren tak berniat menuruti Levi. Dia melihat Levi yang kini berdiri di samping pintu apartemen samping, ternyata sumber ledakan itu berasal dari sana. Dan jeritan seseorang di dalam sana membuat situasi makin mencengkam. Eren merasa kakinya terpaku saat melihat Levi memegang gagang pintu.

"Bocah! Cepat turun!" bentaknya keras.

"Tidak."

"Cepat turun, anak bodoh! Segera telepon paman Hanji!

Teriakan Levi membuat dada Eren berdenyut. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Levi bisa seserius ini. Apakah dia selalu berubah sekeren ini saat menjalani misi penyelamatan.

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu?" cetus Eren risau.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Nona Heidi." keyakinan tampak dari sorot mata Levi.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? Pergi!"

Mundur satu dua langkah. Pelan-pelan. Eren melihat daun pintu yang dikuak Levi. Tenggorokannya perih dan napasnya terasa sesak. Dia juga sadar liquid bening telah mengalir dari matanya, entah itu karena ulah asap atau desiran takut kehilangan yang terus mendesaknya.

Dan ketika Levi sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandangannya, langkah gemetaran Eren kini berubah tempo. Eren berlari turun, dia harus segera menelepon Paman Hanji. Namun bayang-bayang Levi yang tadi melintasi pintu, bertemu dengan monster merah, dan seragam oranye khas damkar. Astaga! seragam! Eren baru saja mengingat bahwa Levi tidak mengenakan seragam! niat turun memudar, Eren berbalik menembus kabut asap dengan bermasker kaos putih yang tadinya tersarung pada tubuhnya.

Dia harus membantu Levi walaupun si tua itu mengusirnya, kali ini dia tidak akan menurut akan tetapi dia hanya terlambat beberapa saat. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum dia mendengar suara ledakan lagi. Menyusul. Melemaskan ototnya. Mempercepat denyut nadinya. Orang-orang melolong.


	3. Chapter 3

Suara bising membuat Eren tersentak dan berlari ke dapur. Itu pasti Levi, dan firasatnya benar, Eren mendapati bau telur nyaris gosong menyeruak, peluit cerek berdenging, gelembung-gelembung panas air menguap menggerutu, gelas porselein Levi telah berakhir hancur di lantai. Eren mendesah lemah, melihat Levi sedang mencoba menyediakan sarapan berakhir gagal membuatnya ngilu.

"Oh, Levi... Kenapa kau tak memanggilku... Aku bisa memasak untukmu." Eren menyapa pelan, lalu memutar tombol kompor. Api padam.

"Ah, Eren, kupikir aku akan membuat sarapan, tapi aku malah membuat gelas jadi pecah, hahaha..." tawa yang keluar dari mulut Levi sekilas terdengar terpaksa, walau sebenarnya Levi memang ingin tertawa lepas. Namun, Eren tahu bahwa Levi sulit melakukan hal itu, setiap otot di wajahnya akan tidak selemas dulu, kadang terasa gatal dan tampak memerah seperti daging mentah, kulitnya seakan-akan meleleh, dia tak punya alis lagi, kelopak mata semakin sipit, Eren tak bisa menemukan belahan poni berkilau Levi lagi, kulit kepalanya tak mampu menumbuhkan rambut hitamnya. Kebakaran 10 tahun lalu merampas sebagian kemampuannya; Levi sang 'fireman'. Tangan kirinya hancur dan terpaksa diamputasi, namun tangan kanannya masih bisa diselamatkan, api menjilat 40 dari persen tubuhnya. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah Levi kehilangan penglihatannya.

"Jangan bergerak, aku akan mengutip pecahan proseleinnya dulu," ucap Eren sembari membungkuk di sekitar kaki Levi, pria buruk rupa itu merasakan senggolan-senggolan dari tangan Eren pada sekitar kakinya, juga tetesan hangat yang ia pikir jatuh dari mata Eren. Levi membayangkan dirinya membentuk senyum tipis dari wajahnya tampannya dulu. Anak ini sedang menyembunyikan tangisannya dan dia tidak berhasil tapi tidak apa-apa, Levi tidak akan menyinggung hal ini. Selesai mengutip pecahan kaca, Levi merasakan tubuhnya dituntun oleh Levi kembali ke kursi.

"Oya, apa yang kita punya hari ini."

Eren terdengar seperti telah membelakangi meja kerja dapur, suara kulit telur menghantam bibir mangkuk.

Aroma bacon panggang menyapa hidungnya juga hangat dan gurihnya roti yang berada di pemanggangan. Jeda menunggu sarapan pun ditampung nyanyian Eren yang merdu. Ya, sekarang Eren sudah mau bernyanyi, dia belajar untuk membuang rasa bencinya pada musik sejak dia menunggu Levi di rumah sakit, awalnya terdengar kaku, Eren geli mendengar suaranya sendiri. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa sampai suatu hari dia menemukan bahwa dia menyukai hobi barunya itu.

Sarapan sudah matang dan kini terhidang di meja beralas kain katun bermotif kotak-kotak. Eren membantu menyuapi Levi dengan tulus. Aktivitasnya diselingi dengan percakapan mereka tentang rencana menikah Eren dengan gadis pilihannya dan projek seninya yang masih setengah jadi. Tapi Levi mendapat keyakinan bahwa Eren tak terlalu antusias saat dia menyinggung kata pernikahan.

Mendadak, potongan ingatan beberapa hari lalu kembali berseliweran, saat itu tanpa sengaja, dia mendengar pertengkaran Eren dengan Sasha. Gadis itu punya gagasan untuk mengajak kepada Eren memulai hidup di Amerika. Katanya, peluang untuk sukses dan terkenal lebih besar di sana. Namun Eren menolak mentah-mentah. Tanpa alasan apa pun. Shasha yang kesal beranjak pergi.

Jauh sebelum Eren mencetuskan alasan yang sesungguhnya, Levi tahu apa yang menyebabkan pemuda campuran turki itu termangu. Levi membayangkan perasaan serba salah yang menaungi Eren tatkala hendak menikah nanti. Tak selamanya Eren bisa menjaganya, suatu saat, rumah ini akan benar-benar tinggal seorang penghuni; dirinya, Levi Ackerman yang melankonis. Tak ada lagi nyanyian Eren dan petikan gitarnya, tak ada lagi sesi tanya jawab tentang menu sarapan pagi-dan juga malam. Tak ada suara goresan-goresan di atas kertas yang berbau baru. Tak ada aroma cat air-atau cat minyak yang menusuk deria pengendusannya. Kekehan Eren perlahan tenggelam pum begitu dengan bibilannya yang memaksa Levi untuk keluar merasakan dunia lagi. Makanya pagi ini Levi belajar untuk memasak sendiri; hanya sebatas upaya untuk menarik diri dari kenyamanan di bawah naungan Eren.

Selesai sarapan. Levi mendengar dentingan piring dan gelas yang beradu, kucuran air keran yang kencang dan suara lembut Eren yang bersenandung bercampur-aduk. Sejenak kemudian pemuda bermata emerald itu mendatanginya. Tangan cacat Levi kini berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu, dingin dan berbau sabun lemon. Eren pamit pergi untuk ketemu seseorang dan mewanti-wanti Levi untuk segera menghubunginya jika butuh sesuatu. "Hanya sebentar," katanya.

Tapi Levi sungguh merasa keberatan, makanya jemari Levi-yang kulitnya menyatu satu sama lain- kini enggan melepaskan tangan Eren, rasa-rasanya ini akan jadi kebersamaan terakhir mereka.

"Ada apa? Levi?"

Diam yang menghipnotis Levi membuat pemuda itu kembali bertanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Oh..." Levi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bisakah kau membelikanku buku braile yang baru, aku sudah selesai membaca buku yang kemarin."

"Buku braile? Baiklah, tapi itu ada di pusat kota dan aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak masalah, aku sudah bosan membaca buku yang sama setiap hari."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, jika sewaktu-waktu kau lapar semua makanan ada di meja, kau tinggal menelan mereka sekaligus."

"Aku bukan hewan buas."

"Hahaha... Easy, old man," Eren terbahak sejenak. Rasanya kurang lengkap jika sehari tidak mengusili Levi.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Eren menepuk bahu Levi. Pelan. Sebentar. Menyisakan nyeri. Lalu Levi mendengar suara pintu merapat, bau rambut tengik Eren ikut menguap. Levi bertahan di kursi untuk beberapa lama, terlibat dalam sebuah pemikiran panjang tentang masa depan Eren dan ide sekilasnya untuk pindah ke rumah peninggalan orang tua angkatnya di Baden-wutterberg. Detik itu juga, Levi menarik sebuah buku kecil dari saku jaketnya. Dia merobek sehelai kertas, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya dengan susah payah, mengikut insting, hasil tulisannya mirip dengan tulisan Eren tatkala pertama kali belajar menulis, setiap hurufnya jauh dari kesan teratur, tanpa garis tegak yang tegas. Garis miringnya terlihat meragukan, begitu pula dengan huruf-huruf a, e, o, u dan teman-temannya yang berbentuk di luar ekspektasinya. Kertas putih itu bertransformasi, menyerap isi hatinya. Levi meraba-raba sekitar; meja, kursi, dinding hingga dia menemukan tongkat penemannya. Levi pun bangkit, pelan-pelan menuju meja kayu di samping pintu, sekali lagi meraba-raba meja yang berdebu itu, di sana ada sebuah bunga mawar di atas pot kecil yang tak pernah jadi perhatian Eren, di sanalah dia menyandarkan kertas tersebut.

Lalu dia menelepon seseorang.

.

.

.

Chevrolet tua Eren memelan di parkiran sebuah kafe. Dari jauh dia bisa melihat Sasha menjulurkan leher, tangan wanita itu melambai, sebentuk senyuman girang terukir di wajah. Eren mendekat setelah memarkir mobil.

"Babe, sudah lama?" kata Eren setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada kekasihnya.

"Lumayan lama, aku seharusnya marah padamu karena kau membuatku menunggu, tapi aku heran kenapa saat melihat wajah polosmu itu... Ah, aku benci untuk megakui bahwa aku lupa untuk marah, kau ini berbakat sekali merusak mood orang, Eren."

"Well, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk hal itu," Eren menjungkitkan bahu bangga, membuat Sasha makin cemberut namun Eren berhasil mencairkan suasana dengan gurauan bodohnya. Sejenak kemudian sunyi menginvasi. Sasha merenung sesaat sebelum menyodorkan sebuah amplop, tentunya dia mendapatkan reaksi bingung dari Eren.

"Bacalah," pintanya teragak-agak. Eren yang sedang tak ada mood untuk main-main segera membuka lipatan amplop. Di detik berikutnya keningnya mengerut. Dua lembar tiket pesawat dengan tujuan U.S.A dan sebuah kunci apartemen tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Penjelasan pun mengalir sampai ke akar-akarnya, tentang impian-impiannya dan Eren, tiket keberuntungan, apartemen hadiah dari Papanya, menikah, punya anak, dan Eren termangu, tercengang membayangkan semua yang akan dia jalani. Tak ada Levi, pria tua hodoh itu sama sekali tak termasuk hitungan. Eren mencelos. Dia tak mungkin meninggalkan Levi, tidak, walaupun dia sudah menikah, Levi membutuhkannya, siapa yang akan membersihkan rumah jika dia pergi? Siapa yang akan memasak? Siapa yang akan menemani pria cerewet itu mendengar dan seperti yang ia duga, Sasha membalas dengan sirat kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

"Come on honey, bukankah ini suatu hal yang normal? wajar bukan jika seorang anak yang sudah dewasa, pergi meninggalkan rumah, mandiri, menemukan cita-citanya, cintanya, tidak ada orang tua yang akan menahan sang anak di bawah ketiaknya selamanya. kau pasti mengerti, kan?" pintanya dengan nada berharap.

Diam membatu, iris emerald Eren bergerak-gerak. Berlayar dalam dilema.

"Hhmm... Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, tapi di saat yang sama aku percaya Paman Levi juga menginginkan hal ini, baiklah. Begini saja. Aku punya beberapa kenalan di yayasan Hark-"

"Tidak! Levi tak akan ke mana-mana. Tidak akan," Eren tiba-tiba memotong dengan emosi, untuk saat ini yang ada di pikiran Eren adalah, jika Sasha benar-benar ingin menggapai impiannya dia tidak keberatan. Eren tak punya hak memaksa Sasha mengikut jalan pikirannya. Usul untuk membawa Levi ke yayasan telah menguak kembali perasaan bersalah yang bertahun-tahun menggerogotinya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Levi bisa berakhir seperti itu?"

Tatapan Eren seakan hendak mengeksekusi. Kali ini Sasha yang diam.

"Harusnya aku jadi bocah yang keras kepala siang itu, harusnya aku tidak mengikuti intruksinya, aku ini tinggi, kuat, bisa saja lebih kuat dari Levi, tapi kenapa aku tidak berbalik ke pintu itu, menarik kerahnya atau apa pun yang bisa kucekal untuk membawanya keluar dari neraka mini itu?"

"Maaf... Maaf jika ini kedengarannya egois Sasha. Tapi kurasa ini terlalu... Hah! Levi hanya satu-satu keluargaku. Aku harap kau paham."

Eren merasa percakapannya harus berakhir hari ini, menyodorkan kembali amplop kecoklatan tersebut dan beredar sebelum Sasha sempat berkata apa-apa. Dia tahu dia telah berlaku kejam terhadap wanita itu, tadi dia sempat melihat mata berkaca-kaca Sasha. Tapi Eren siap dengan dampak terburuknya.

.

.

.

Perasaan mengganjal membuat Eren menyetir pulang, dia bahkan lupa untuk mampir ke toko buku dulu. Ketika dia benar-benar tiba di rumah-di kawasan subrbun. perasaan itu semakin bergetar.

"Levi!"

Hanya suara kenderaan lalu lalang yang menjawab. Entah kenapa hari ini Eren melihat rumah ini seolah-olah tak bernyawa.

"Levi, aku pulang," laung Eren, melewati garis pintu. Suara 'ngik' mengiringi gerak daun pintu. Kemudian sepi. Eren menyusuri area ruang tamu dengan dengan semakin bergejolak-dia melakukan hal yang sama terhadap kamar mandi dan dapur. Meja makan penuh. Makanan masih utuh. Eren berniat mengecek lantai atas namun atensinya terhenti, setelah tanpa sengaja melihat selembar kertas di samping pot bunga. Dia ingat bahwa dia tak pernah menyimpan kertas di sana.

Eren menelan saliva. Pelan-pelan, mendekat ke meja dengan perasaan lebih dari sekadar bertanya-tanya. Segala macam hal buruk menumpuk dalam otaknya. Nota itu telah pun berada di tangannya, dia mendengar deru napasnya yang tertahan dan dibacanya tulisan berantakan itu dengan teliti.

 _"Teruntuk Eren,_

 _Maaf jika aku harus mengatakan ini lewat surat kecil ini, aku ragu apakah tulisanku masih bisa dibaca atau tidak, kuharap masih bisa dibaca._

 _Eren, ketika aku mengenalmu di ambulan tua itu, aku tahu aku telah menemukan berlian dari sekian banyak permata. Bersamamu aku mendapatkan banyak arti kehidupan. Arti Tanggungjawab. Percaya. Empati. Cinta sejati. Aku belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah yang baik, manusia yang baik-baik. Walau aku masih jauh dari istilah itu._

 _Eren masih ingatkah kau,_

 _Bahwa di suatu pagi, kita pernah bertengkar, aku yang terlalu hygenis tak berhenti mengomelimu untuk bersih-bersih. Sementara kau sering mengomeliku untuk mencari pacar._

 _Aku tertawa saat mengingatnya. Kadang aku juga menangis saat mengingatnya._

 _Eren, bocah kecilku, ketahuilah. Saat api itu memusnahkan diriku, aku tidak bertanya kenapa. Aku tidak menyesali kondisiku karena sejak awal aku tahu bahwa lambat laun aku pasti akan mati. Tapi ajaibnya, aku tidak mati, tapi hidup sebagai bebanmu selama bertahun-tahun bahkan sampai sekarang. Pernah, suatu malam aku hendak mengakhiri hidupku, menegak racun tapi membayangkan dirimu di samping ranjangku, duduk, tertidur berbantal lengan. Membayangkanmu menyuapiku, menyeka busukku, membuatku menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Pada malam itu aku bertekad untuk sembuh._

 _Eren, yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah, terima kasih telah membuat kisah yang indah dalam kehidupan pria malang ini. Jika kau tiba di Amerika nanti, berusaha keraslah, jadilah pria bertanggungjawab dan setia. Jangan sia-siakan pasanganmu._

 _Seseorang yang berangan menjadi ayahmu,_

 _Levi ackerman._

Kertas itu remuk dalam genggamannya. Tungkainya melemas. Dia terduduk seketika.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau selalu mengambil keputusan sepihak? Kau tak berhak menentukan yang terbaik untukku, kau tak tahu apa yang baik dan buruk untukku! Ayah sialan!"

Teriakan levi menghambur, pipinya basah. Tapi hanya sejenak, karena tiba-tiba kelopaknya dibuat melebar luas. Dia masih tersengguk-sengguk seperti anak kecil saat mendengar suara ketukan demi ketukan yang familiar-ketukan tongkat putih Levi pada lantai. Seketika Eren bangkit melongok pada pada area tangga.

"Eren? Eren, kau kah itu?"

Itu suara Levi.

"Iya... Ini aku," kata Eren setelah berdehem, menormalkan nadanya agar tak terkesan cengeng.

"Oh, Eren, kelihatannya, kau sudah pulang," ujar Levi. Eren melihat Levi melangkah pelan. Menghitung setiap anak tangga. Eren merapatinya, menuntun pria tua hodoh itu sampai ke sofa. Eren juga melabuhkan pantat ke sofa. Seandainya Levi bisa melihat wajah ua sekarang niscaya, dia akan mendapatkan tatapan penuh kemarahan. Sebuah tas sederhana besar tersampir rapi pada lengan kiri Levi. Eren menebak tas itu berisi pakaian Levi.

"Kau tidak jadi ke populer bookstore? Bukankah seharus kau masih berada di sana?" kata Levi sembari membenarkan posisi tali tas sederhana besar yang tersampir pada lengan kirinya. Gerak-geriknya tampak kegugupan. Eren menebak tas itu berisi pakaian Levi.

"Kau mau ke mana, Levi?" bukan menjawab, Eren malah balik bertanya, setengah hatinya masih jengkel.

"Apa maksudmu,dengan surat itu? Kau sengaja melakukan ini supaya aku tidak cepat pulang, supaya kau bisa mengemasi barang-barangmu. Demi Tuhan Ay- Levi, aku... Aku tak akan memaafkan dirimu jika kau melakukan hal itu," Emosinya tersekat-sekat. Hampir saja dia memanggil Ayah-walaupun, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin memanggil ayah.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat meletakkannya di sana. Ah, harusnya kutinggalkan sesaat sebelum aku berangkat... Hahahah.. aku sudah tua. Orang tua akan sembrono sekali," Levi terkekeh, mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tongkatnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Eren, aku akan pindah ke panti."

"Atas alasan apa? Ini rumahmu, rumah kita, kalau aku berbuat salah muntahkan saja semuanya supaya aku mengerti dan memperbaikinya, Lagipula, kalau kau sudah tidak sayang pada bocah sialan sepertiku seharusnya aku yang pergi bukan kau!"

Memicing, denyut jantung Eren memompa kekesalan. Tapi pria botak di depannya ini tetap tenang.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang menjemputku, keputusanku sudah bulat. Eren dengarlah nak, kau sudah dewasa, aku tak mungkin menjadi orang egois yang mencuri sebagian waktumu demi mengurusiku. Aku bisa mandiri sendiri, kau akan menikah, jika perlu kuingatkan," tutur Levi tapi seratus persen tidak membuat Eren yakin, kejadian memasak sarapan pagi ini salah satu dari sekian fakta yang mendukung keraguan Eren.

"Aku... Aku..." bahu Eren melemas, turun dari sofa, melutut di depan Levi, sayang sekali Levi tak melihat mata memohon Eren. Kedua tangannya kini menumpang pada dengkul Levi. Eren mengutuk diri karena sehari ini, sudah dua kali dia cengeng. Dan ini akan jadi yang ketiga.

"Tidak akan ada pernikahan kalau begitu, Ayah..."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ayah, kubilang Ayah," intonasi Eren terdengar tegas. Wajah hodoh di depan Eren terpana. Satu kata yang telah lama didamba Levi, sejak bocah itu masuk dalam kehidupannya. Dan Levi ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi, sebelum akhirnya dia mengisi sore dengan omelannya terkait sikap Eren yang tega mematahkan hati seorang wanita. Mereka pun berdebat sampai penat, tapi berakhir seri, Eren berjanji akan meminta maaf pada Sasha dan Levi berjanji tak akan pergi. Sore pun mendekap hangat bersama satu hal yang berhasil mematahkan keresahan mereka.

"Ayah."

Satu panggilan sederhana.


End file.
